The Twin
by TwiDash FTW .Harmony Dash
Summary: In this story Hiccup has a twin named, Ase Haddock. Hiccup struggles to keep Toothless a secret with a sister. And he still has to take dragon training!


**OKAY! Back for another story. I may or may not continue this. It depends on the feedback I get from this first chapter. What inspired me to do this was the fact that whenever I read a fanfiction that had an OC during the first movie's events they were always stealing other character's lines and were exactly like Hiccup. It drove me insane, so this came out of it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND I DO NOT CLAIM THIS AT ALL! I DID THIS FOR FUN AND NOTHING ELSE!**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

 **This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**

I was awoken by loud shouting and chaos. A raid. Oh lovely! I got up quickly and threw on my boots. It was way too early. Don't dragons get tired? I ran downstairs and threw open the door. I immediately saw a big red dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, flying by my house. It spotted me and released fire at me. I slammed the door shut.

"Dragons . . . ," I breathed out. Oh how I hated the pests.

I opened the door to check if the coast was clear. As soon as it was, I ran out of my house. We vikings have stubborness issues, so we've been on this island for seven generations and most buildings are new due to the dragon raids.

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

I kept running towards the forge as vikings and dragons alike got tossed every way they could and explosions going off in the background. One viking got thrown from an explosion and landed on me.

"Aaarrrrgghhh! Mornin'!" The viking shouted, cheerfully.

I got back up and started to rush past vikings again. Vikings started to take notice of me.

"What are you doing out!?" Hoark shouted.

"Get inside!" Burnthair demanded.

"Get back inside!" Phlegma the Fierce scolded.

I passed Ack, who was currently picking his ear calmly. In other words my neighbors.

I was yanked from the path I was on.

"Hiccup!?" I heard the voice of my chief yell. He looked to the crowd. "What is he doing out again!?"

He turned to me. "What are you doing out!? Get inside!"

He set me down and I ran from Stoick the Vast, chief of my tribe.

I finally got to the forge. As I ran in, I threw off my vest and put on an apron. I spotted my one legged and one armed mentor.

"Ah nice of you ta join the party. Though you;d been carried off," Gobber chided. I started to put away Gobber's extra limbs to clean up my workspace. I was hanging a hammer up with all of my might. "Who me? Nah, come on! I'm WAY too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this!"

I struck a quite embarrasing bodybuilder pose.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber asked. I merely took weapons from the vikings that needed a replacement. I hear a viking shout "fire!" nearby, so I go to watch the fire brigade, a group of teens around my age who put out fires. They each carried a bucket to douse the fire with.

There was Fishlegs. He was a husky boy with blonde hair on his head. he wore a brown tunic. He was a very shy boy, but was curious at the same time.

Snotlout was my cousin. He had black hair and a tunic on. He teased me. A lot. I've learned to live with it though.

There were also the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Both had long blonde hair, both were braided differenlty. They mostly wore the same clothes. They bickered and teased me as well.

And then there was Astrid . . . . She was the most beautiful teen my age. I had a terrible crush on her. She had golden hair and aquamarine eyes that when the sun reflected off them just right it looked like a nice ray of colours. She had a fiery attitude, and she doesn't really tease me, but she doesn't help me either.

As Astrid passed there was an explosion behind her and another girl came up next to her. Ase Haddock, my twin sister. She had auburn hair like mine, but it was long, and unlike most female vikings she kept her hair down, much to the village's complaints. She had green eyes just like mine and freckles just like mine. She had a light magenta shirt on and spiked shoulder pads. There were arm bands all the way from her hand to her elbow. She had a skirt like Astrid's and boots. She looked so much like me because she was my twin afterall, but the one thing we didn't share was our skills. She was the perfect warrior. She fought well with swords mostly, and she knew battle strategy well.

I loved my sister, but she just didn't understand what my life was like. She supported me in everything and stood by my side, but she still talked with the other vikings my age. I do not blame her. I wanted her to be able to go out and socialize.

I just really loved their job, too. It was so cool. I went to join them as they passed, but Gobber caught him by the back of his tunic with his hook.

"Ah come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark," I pleaded with Gobber.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks," Gobber remarked, "all in the wrong places."

"Please, two minutes," I tried to convince Gobber, "I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe," Gobber grabbed a bola, "you can't even throw one of these!"

I was ready for that one. I went back to a corner of the stall and gestured to a contraption that I had invented, The Mangler. "Okay fine, but this will throw it for me."

The machine launched open and shot the bola prematurely. It whizzed past Gobber and hit a viking at the counter.

"Arrghh!" he groaned in pain.

"See, now thsi right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber scolded.

That wasn't supposed to happen. "Mild Calibration Issue," I stated.

"Hiccup. If you ever wan ta get out there ta fight dragons, you need to stop all . . ," Gobber gestured in my general direction, "this."

"You just gestured to all of me," I said, astonished.

"Yes!" Gobber exclaimed. "Stop being all of you."

"Oohhhh . . ," I said, threateningly.

"Oohhhhh, yes," Gobber mocked.

"You, sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw . . . vikingness contained," I paused slightly, "there will be consequences!"

Gobber tossed me a sword. He was not impressed. "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber ordered.

I took the sword, and lobbed it onto the grinding wheel. I know one day I'll get out there. Killing a dragon is everything here.

There are Deadly Nadders which are sure to get me at least noticed. Gronkles are tough, and taking down one of those would definitley get me a girlfriend. The Zippleback had double the status because it had two heads. The Monstrous Nightmare is something only skilled vikings go after. They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as I heard the unmistakable moan from the Night Fury, the ultimate prize. No one has ever seen it before. It never steals any food, never shows itself, and never . . . misses. I will be the first to take down a Night Fury.

"Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!" I turned to Gobber. He now had an axe for a hand, "stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

Gobber charged into the mayhem hollering. I smirked. This was my chance.

I grabbed my contraption and started to wheel it out. I ran out of the stall with it through the clustered vikings.

"Hiccup, where are you going!?"

"Come back here!"

"I know be right back!" I answered. I soon reached the cliff that overlooked the ruined catapult. I got the Mangler ready and started to wait for my target.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at," I muttered.

BOOM! A tower toppled, and the blast illuminated the dragon for a few seconds. I pulled the trigger and the bola shot out of it, and the next think I know I can hear a screech. I had taken down a Night Fury! "Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anyone see that!?" I yelled with elation.

I heard something behind me and I turned to see a full grown Monstrous Nightmare. My arms and face fell. "Except for you." I said before I ran, and started to scream.

I ran all the way down the hilltop and to the plaza. I hid behind a torch as the dragon blew fire at it.. I looked to my right slowly when suddenly the chief came out of nowhere, and hit the dragon on it's snout. They tumbled and the dragon tried to blow torch him, but only a few small flames were barfed up. "You're all out." Stoick stated and started to smash the the dragon's face multiple times. It drove the Nightmare away.

The burnt torch pole collapsed. It bounced down the hill, destroying anything in it's path. It even let dragons escape with sheep.

"Sorry . . . Dad," I winced. "Okay . . . But I hit a Night Fury."

My dad grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and dragged me away in embarassment. "It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search part out there, before it-"

"Stop! Just stop." Stoick snapped. He released me and everyone went silent.

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! Why can't you be more like Ase?" My Dad questioned.

That stung. I looked around and all eyes were on me. "Well between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?"

I noticed some vikings look at themselves self-conciously. "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I just see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It's who I am Dad." I assured, though I wasn't sure much.

"You are many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them," Dad said with disappointment.

That stung too.

"Get back to the house," Dad looked at Ase, "make sure he gets there, lass."

Dad stalked off. Ase came up to me with a weak smile. She felt bad for me. "Quite the performance," Tuffnut sneered.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout said happily. Ase glared at Snotlout, but didn't do much more than that.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so . . ," I said sarcastically as I avoided Astrid's glare. My sister and I walk up to a large house on a hill.

"I really did hit one, Ase," I told her, "you believe me right?"

I looked at my sister. She looked back at me, kindness in her eyes. "I do believe you Hiccup," she smiled at me. I smiled back, then frowned.

"Dad never listens," I sighed.

"Well he's not the only one," Ase stated quickly.

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich," I muttered loud enough for Ase to hear, "excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone."

"I know what you mean, Hiccup," Ase said as we were nearing the door, "I see it every time he talks to you. I wish I could make him like you too, but I can't."

"It's fine, Ase. You don't need to worry about it. I'm used to it. I guess I just want to be an actual viking . . ," I turned on my heel and walked inside.

Only to go right out the back door.


End file.
